1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of a flexible circuit board, and in particular to a power supply path structure of a flexible circuit board, which comprises a power path or a grounding path that allows for supply of enlarged rating power through the flexible circuit board.
2. The Related Arts
Flexible circuit boards have been widely used in all sorts of electronic products, especially those electronic products that are light and compact, such as consumer electronic products, including mobile phones, digital cameras, computer peripherals, flat displays, and game machines, all involving the use of the flexible circuit boards.
With the amount of signal transmission in an electronic product being increasingly enlarged, the number of signal transmission lines used is increased. On the other hand, with the need of having light and compact electronic products, the line width of conductive paths involved in a flexible circuit board is increasingly reduced.
To cope with such a new market nature of increasingly enlarging the number of signal transmission lines and increasingly reducing the line width of the conductive lines involved, most of the manufacturers adopt several common solutions, including increasing the number of the transmission lines used, increasing the number of signal transmission pins, and increasing widths of flexible circuit boards. Under such new demands in respect of the number of signal transmission lines and the line widths of the conductive paths, a new need of increasing supply of electrical power is emerging for all sorts of electronic products. It is thus a challenge of those involved in the art of flexible circuit board design to provide a power path and a grounding path that are capable of supplying sufficient electric power through a flexible circuit board; however, up to date, no manufacturers have proposed any design to provide a power path that is capable of supplying sufficient electric power therethrough.